Tainted Clouds
by TezrianFlux
Summary: He belonged to her, whether he wanted to or not, and from him the light faded.   BEING EDITED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dissidia: Final Fantasy or anything related to it. I neither own Square Enix. I hope you like it. Review if you'd like. :D

Tainted Clouds

By: TezrianFlux

Chapter 1: Defeat

Thunder and lightning boomed and clasped in the dark, forsaken skies. Nothing else stirred in its raging symphony and nothing bothered the closed world of Pandemonium. The majestic closed room glowed, the light emitting from the purple and magenta crystals it was built from. The silence remained unbroken until the clashing of enemies echoed off of all crystalline surfaces. A young man wearing red armor leaped off the wall onto one of the two ledges that laid between the two floors of the room, his appearance that of a child, barely above the age of twelve. His large jade eyes looked up at his incoming foe and quickly jumped again when a yellow ball-like creature attached to a tentacle thrusted itself at him. He landed on the floor and quickly drew up his sword in time to block dark black-violet orbs from hitting him. The red eyes of Cloud Of Darkness watched him with a malicious playfulness that sent electrified shivers down his spine.

"Thunder!" He called as he raised his sword above his head and then pointed to his enemy, orbs of blue flew from his sword and toward her. She twirled out of the spell's way and both tentacles flew towards him at such a speed that they almost were a blur. He tried to jump once again but the yellow creatures were faster. The critters collided with his jaw mid-jump and he flew back and hit the wall of the tiny room in the far corner. His helmet hit the ground elsewhere and he slid to the ground. His sword landed between the four crystalline pillars in the middle of said room, and the woman landed only a few feet away from his only defense. He shook his head to rid himself of the black dots and blurred vision, and tried to reach for his sword. Even with his speed he could never out-match his counter-part. She teleported in front of him and kicked his sword away before summoning four pillars of her dark energy. The dark pillars ripped through his clothes and tossed him into the ceiling harshly, before he fell with a thud in front of her. The boy was panting quickly and tried with failure to lift his body from the ground, his limps sprawled about like an abused doll. Blood oozed from the numerous cuts on his body and soaked what little cloth remained on his body, which wasn't much. His arms gave out and he tried to suppress a whimper that threatened to leave his lips. He kept his eyes on the floor, not wanting to meet the Cloud's glowing crimson eyes. He already felt humiliation and self-loathing, so why look up to see her laughing face?

Cloud Of Darkness floated above the fallen child, glee shining in her eyes. The mangled clothes allowed her to see the effeminate body that was constantly hidden by the vermillion armor he wore, and she also liked seeing the longer parts of his hair sprayed around him like a curtain. The colored pearls in his hair twinkled from the lighting of the secluded corner, and only seemed to make his glow with innocence.

'This is what the child should look like,' she thought to herself, 'laying at our feet in utter submission.' She allowed herself to stare at him for moments longer, her eyes taking in pale virgin flesh. A smirk formed on her red lips and eyes slitted in desire.

"You belong to us now, child."

She kicked the boy rolling him onto his back, then lemon colored creatures bit and ripped what remained of his clothes, leaving the child gasping and reddening from being exposed to the Cloud. He tried to cover himself by closing his legs and using his hands, and it only seemed to urge the woman shaped being. She released the power that she had held back, the power surging in raising levels, and her aura became darker than what it had once been only moments ago. Her skin turned green and glowed with power, her cape turning into two red tentacles, red markings appeared on her body, and her claws became sharper.

"You've taken such a beating," she cooed and floated until she was just a few inches above his body, "shall we give you despair?" The yellow creatures quickly wrapped around his slender wrists and pulled his arms back so they lay above his head, the red tentacles wrapped around his thighs and forcefully spread his legs. He lay defenseless and bare as the day he was born to her, her eyes taking in his trembling form lustfully. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, unable to stare into the cold crimson eyes of his darkness. She lifted her hands and slowly dragged her nails over his cut flesh, the sharp nails barely touching the smooth skin. He visibly flinched and tried to struggle in her grasp, though his attempts were futile and only wasted what little energy he had. She let a soft snicker leave her lips as her hands ghosted over him until they grasped his developing, wide hips. She leaned her head to his chest and took a rosy nipple into her mouth.

"Ah-hh!" A startled gasp left his plump, pastel lips. Her tongue twirled teasingly around it, feeling the flesh hardening unwillingly to her touch. His breath was coming out in shaky gasps and pants, trying not to writhe under the attention his body was receiving. Her sharp teeth bit down on the tender nipple and the little knight suppressed his whimper of pain. She raised her head and moved to the other unattended flesh on his chest. "N-no…" He tried to kick her but the tentacle pulled his legs apart farther to the point where it hurt. She smirked against his chest and decided to grip his hips so hard that bruises would form in no time. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"We cannot be defeated by a mere child." She lifted one hand from his hips and traveled lower. "You will beg to be in the Void." Her abandoning hand grasped his soft member, making the small boy flinch at the intruding touch. She began to pump him at an agonizing pace, until eventually his cock had no choice but to respond. It slowly hardened, its tip turning a shade of pink. She looked up at his face and saw how it was a deep shade of red, the dark lashes of his eyes dusting the redden cheeks. Perfect, absolutely perfect. She was slowing becoming the winner of this invisible battle, now that she had him where she wanted him she wasn't going to let him go until she was finished playing. She produced another tentacle from her body, setting the next part of her plan in motion. The black tentacle slowly crept downward between his legs and lower until it came to the opening between the soft fleshes of his backside. The boy had attempted to lift his body up but she removed her other hand from his hip and placed it on his chest and pushed him back to the floor. She pushed the tentacle into him roughly, tearing the untouched opening. The boy screamed, sending shivers down C.O.D's back. The hand she had on his chest left and grasped his throat. Tears prickled and fell from those wide jade eyes, the pain he felt was unbearable. He tried to glare at her. "S-Stop it!" he screamed at her but she only tightened her hold on his neck and member, and the tentacle thrusted harder and faster.

"Do you give in?" Her sultry voice mocked, "Do you yield to us?"

"Never!" He spat, anger and shame building in his stomach. She merely smirked at him.

"Then suffer."

The black tentacle hit something within him that made him suddenly gasp in pleasure, and the creature of a woman continued thrusting into that spot over and over again. Black spots entered his vision, and he was starting to lose consciousness. Pre-cum dripped from his tip, and she knew that it was not long now. She only needed to say one thing for this unexpected meeting between them. She bent her head towards his head and lightly blew on his ear before saying the magic word full of lust and malice.

"Luneth." The boy cried harder before his body convulsed and he came in her hand. She chuckled and lifted her body from above his, floating back to the spot she held before raping the child. The green shade of skin and extra tentacles faded, her body returning to its natural state. Her cape flew around her, and let her eyes go over the abused body. Blood was everywhere; it smeared on his skin and a pool of blood surrounded him. Blood dripped from his abused entrance and cum dripped down his thighs. Bruises formed on his neck, hips, wrists, and thighs from when she held him.

"The Void welcomes all, child." She noticed from the corner of her eye the only piece of cloth that wasn't completely ripped by her; his cape. One of her yellow creatures grabbed it and flung it over his unmoving body. She had done what she came to do, and felt no remorse. She couldn't control it anymore. Laughter broke from her mouth, echoing off the crystal walls. She had done it and there was no one there to help the Warrior Of Cosmos. She became so lost in her laughter she failed to take notice of the other life-forms that came running towards her.


	2. Friends

Chapter 2: Friends

~Previous~

"_**The Void welcomes all, child." She noticed from the corner of her eye the only piece of cloth that wasn't completely ripped by her; his cape. One of her yellow creatures grabbed it and flung it over his unmoving body. She had done what she came to do, and felt no remorse. She couldn't control it anymore. Laughter broke from her mouth, echoing off the crystal walls. She had done it and there was no one there to help the Warrior of Cosmos. She became so lost in her laughter she failed to take notice of the other life-forms that came running towards her.**_

__When Cloud of Darkness turned around she had not expected her fun to be cut off so soon. She wasn't prepared for the large, flaring orb of fire that had hit her head on. Her body flew back, away from her unconscious light and into the luminescent wall. She collided with the wall harshly, cracks resonating around her as she made contact with that very wall. Before she could straighten herself to face the enemy, arrows of burning light pierced her death-white skin and pinned her in place. Blood dripped out of her wounds like syrup, slowly gliding down her body like the dew on a flower. Her crimson eyes had closed when the arrows struck her body and reopened as slits. Her lush, red lips stretched to a playful smirk despite the dark, vermillion blood that dribbled from the corner of her mouth.

"Shall you lead me to further darkness?" she jeered to the people she had not expected to find them.

Terra was kneeling next to Luneth, gently caressing one of his cheeks with the top part of her hand in a loving way before pulling him up to rest against her red-clad chest like a child would with their mother. She wrapped his cloak around his naked form, her arms wrapping securely around his tiny form, hugging him closely to her body. Her green hair flared behind her with barely controlled energy and the green locks framed her angry features, but what stood out the most the anger and hatred that burned brightly in her violet eyes. Next to her stood the weapons master Firion, who kept his bow and arrow aimed at Cloud of Darkness. His bronze eyes burned with the determination to protect his young comrade, his eyebrows knitted in anger. He too seemed to glow with uncontrolled energy, energy that wanted to avenge the fallen warrior. The anger that radiated from them like fire sent shivers of undeniable pleasure through the Cloud's body, anxiety rushing through her veins like morphine. The two yellow creatures attached to her wriggled about, growing impatient with their master's indecision. Soon she threw her head back and bursted out laughing, the sound projecting off the walls and back; the sound was full of mockery, malice, and playfulness. Then she looked back to the two foolish warriors before her.

"We shall engulf everything in our shadow." Dark energy swirled around her, breaking the arrows and freeing her immobile body from he wall. Before Firion could fire more arrows, one of her yellow creatures flew at him with incredible speed, throwing him towards the other side of the closed room. Firion's body collided with the wall, a gasp leaving his slightly parted lips. Terra grasped Luneth as tightly as she could without hurting him and quickly leapt out of the way. The Cloud of Darkness looked at her with wild, untamed eyes. Eyes that were filled with a sadistic desire to drain all life from her prey. "We lust….." she started, but never finished her sentence. Firion's axe and knives few towards her and wrapped around her before pulling her away from Terra.

"Terra! Get him out of here!" Her head whipped around to look at her silver haired friend. She knew she had to leave, but she couldn't leave him here to face her alone. But she had to get Luneth to safety, at all costs. She nodded and lifted him into her arms, quickly turned and started to run.

"You dare defy us?" The Cloud was pulled towards Firion, and once more felt cold, sharp blades slice at her, trying to keep her attention to him. He had to keep distracting her so Terra and Luneth could get away safely; he would not let her hurt those he care for anymore. He called upon his magic and threw a powerful combination of lightning and fire onto her body.

"I'm still here!" And threw her back with such force she grunted in pain. After that she started laughing again, as though this fight was a mere spectacle. She looked up at him and smirked. A portal of dark energy appeared and she blended into it, disappearing from the archer's sight. "No, Terra! Watch out!" The dark portal appeared behind Terra and yellow tentacles wrapped around her and the young knight. Violet eyes widen before quickly shutting them and allowed her power to flow. Large gusts of wind surrounded their bodies, throwing the dark woman away from them. The being of the Void emitted a low growl from her throat in annoyance. She would not let them take her prize, not when he was still of use to her. The anxiety and pleasure had driven her out of her reserved shell; she was now an animal that had been consumed by its tenacious sadism.

"You will not interfere," she ordered darkly, "the child belongs to us, and us alone." She allowed herself to draw upon her dark power once again; skin changed to green, red tentacles wriggling to life, and the desolate energy leaked from her more than it had before. Black-purple orbs surrounded her before they flew towards Terra. The Esperkin ran and propelled herself off the wall to dodge the glowing, dark orbs. As she flew through the air, she called upon the element of water and tried to hit her from below. The fountains of water bursted from beneath the powered being, but she dodged it quickly. Cloud of Darkness then opened another dark portal and disappeared into it again, leaving the young woman to look around frantically for the enemy. She hadn't felt the woman appear behind her until it was too late. When she finally felt the presence she tried to jump out of the way but she had realized her mistake too late. The Cloud had created a large bomb-orb and had let it explode while standing behind Terra, watching as the young woman's body fell to the ground with a cry of pain. She floated above the two bodies lying before her and attempted to deliver a final blow.

As Terra lay there, she had expected the final blow at that moment; yet, nothing happened her blurry eyes and saw the figure that made her sign in delight on the inside. Above her and Luneth stood the one and only Cloud Strife. He had blocked the Cloud's attack with his buster sword and quickly threw her back, away from the fallen Terra.

"You alright?" He kept his glowing, cerulean eyes on the dark figure before him; not once letting her out of his sight. Terra sat up carefully, making sure that her injured friend had not had any further damage on him.

"Yes, thanks to you." He nodded in acknowledgment. Just then Firion had reappeared, having slight injuries. The two stood side by side and had their weapons aimed at Cloud of Darkness. The said being screamed in anger. The two warriors charged at her with the intent of ending her life. Terra looked down at her friend, his face being usually pale. Fear began to take root and she started to feel his face with her hands. 'He's so cold,' she thought, 'he's not supposed to be so col-' She quickly brought to head to hear a heartbeat, and as a few moments passed tears began to form in her eyes. "No…." her voice started to crack," nononnononono!" Tears flowed down her cheeks, unable to contain the gut-retching feeling of despair from tearing her from the inside. The power within her surged and raged, and her inner beast howled in anguish.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A/N: Dada dadadadaaaaaaaaaaa! Cliff-hanger! I apologize if this chapter wasn't written as well as the first, fight scenes are kind of hard for me to write. :D Stay tuned!


	3. From Despair and Healing

Note: PHEW! Sorry for the wait :D

Chapter 3: From Despair and Healing

~Previous~

"**Yes, thanks to you." He nodded in acknowledgment. Just then Firion had reappeared, having slight injuries. The two stood side by side and had their weapons aimed at Cloud of Darkness. The said being screamed in anger. The two warriors charged at her with the intent of ending her life. Terra looked down at her friend, his face being usually pale. Fear began to take root and she started to feel his face with her hands. 'He's so cold,' she thought, 'he's not supposed to be so col-' She quickly brought her head down to his chest to hear a heartbeat, and as a few moments passed tears began to form in her eyes. "No…." her voice started to crack," nononnononono!" Tears flowed down her cheeks, unable to contain the gut-retching feeling of despair from tearing her from the inside. The power within her surged and raged, and her inner beast howling in anguish.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

The world of Pandemonium shook, the cemented, stone floors it laid upon rumbled and snapped. The crystals of the walls started to crack, bits and pieces falling to the ground with tinkling glass and bell sounds. The fluctuating aura around Terra grew dark before a bright light erupted from her body, an inhuman roar ringing through the miniature world. Her skin shifted from its cream colored hue to a soft neon violet, her hair broke free of her elaborate hair ribbons; expanding and spiking out, the nails on her hands lengthened and turned to claws as power seeped out of her. Her roar startled the three people who were fighting a little ways away.

"Terra!" Panic had started to edge itself in Firion, because he knew that whenever Terra transformed into her Esper form she couldn't control the power and the power would overwhelm her. Cloud cast a quick sideways glance towards Terra before slashing at Cloud of Darkness. He too knew that Terra tends to lose control of her Esper powers when they burst forth, yet the feeling he got from her now was different. It was as though her power was more controlled, more channeled than it had been those other times. All he could do now was believe in her and hold the Cloud back as long as possible.

Terra stood in all of her Esper glory, fully conscious of the things around her. She knelt down on the cold floor next to the unconscious Luneth and placed her clawed hands delicately on his chest. Green light radiated from her palms and was being absorbed into his small form, the cuts and bruises started to vanish quickly, leaving his skin as flawless and innocent as it had once been. She could hear his heartbeat; it had gone to barely existing to beating quickly, pushing his pulsating blood throughout his body. Color returned to his round face, and he was rapidly becoming warm in her touch. She smiled, making her Esper form appear to be that of a gentle creature rather than the raging, savage beast it was supposed to be. Her friend was healing and coming to be in better condition, something she praised. "I won't sit back and do nothing," she whispered to him," I'll protect you, no matter what."

A large explosion from behind startled Terra, making her turn her head to the direction Cloud and Firion had gone. She knew they were strong, but she couldn't help be worry for them. A high pitched shriek screeched and pierced the air, making anyone who heard it flinch from its intensity. She shook her head to rid of the sound that made her head throb slightly and looked to see a red and green clawed hand reach out from the doorway on the other side of the room, the hand tried to grasp the doorway to pull its body out into the opening.

Cloud of Darkness managed to pull herself out into the other room and her eyes locked onto Terra, her breath was coming out in wheezes and gasps, and her dark, blood red eyes turned into slits as she knitted her eyebrows in seething anger.

"You cannot defeat us," she sneered; arrogance overcoming her once calm and indifferent persona," you will be swallowed by the Void." Her body floated above the ground and she quickly dodged the large blade that had almost come upon her beaten body. She had hidden herself quickly to avoid being pummeled by a shower of glowing arrows that shot out of the passage she had crawled from. Trails of blood were smeared on the ground from the cuts that the fighting duo managed to leave on her body, indicating that the Warrior of Chaos was trying to appear unaffected by their efforts to stop her yet at the same time you could tell that she was wearing down as the fighting remained ongoing.

Her two comrades emerged from the doorway, both having a decent amount of blood smeared on them. Some of the blood was theirs, yet most of it belonged to the Cloud. Firion walked over to Terra and knelt beside her while Cloud stood on watch, keeping an eye out for their bleeding enemy.

"Terra, is he…..?" Concerned eyes of bronze met those of relieved violet. She nodded, their friend was clear of danger and no longer in risk of vanishing.

"He should be fine now, we just need to get him away from here," her eyes scanned the room, "and from her." He nodded in agreement, silver bangs swishing lightly.

"We should leave while we can," said Cloud from over his shoulder, "while she's weak."

"Mhm, it would be better to do that while we can." Firion took Luneth into his arms, the boy's head leaning against his chest; his breathe came out soft and undisturbed. The three turned to leave but halted when they heard laughter come from behind them. Terra created a gust of wind and fire around them, protecting them from the Cloud who revealed herself yet again. Her dark aura was quivering, almost unable to keep itself stable to be useful to its master. Blood dripped from the numerous gashes that littered her body, a large, red puddle formed beneath her feet; the creatures on her yellow tentacles almost couldn't keep themselves airborne, showing just how much damage they had done to her. She smiled a smile full of trickery and malicious intent that screamed 'I'm up to something'.

Cloud steadied his weapon; ready to leap into action should the vile being before them make a move. Yet the blond was focused so much on her that he didn't see the attacks from behind. He had felt their presence too late; the five aura orbs that were set up behind him exploded, throwing his body past Cloud of Darkness.

"Cloud!" Firion called out before leaping out of the way as yellow tentacles shot out to hit him, using whatever strength they had left. Terra dodged and emitted a low growl. That was it; she wasn't going to let this witch hurt anymore of the people she loved.

"Nothing comes from hurting others!" She yelled to the bleeding chaos warrior. She only received a chuckle as an answer to her declaration.

Terra concentrated her energy before she let herself float and fly at high speed towards the Cloud. She rammed into her body and smashed the witch's body into the wall, before jumping back and firing all the elemental spells she knew onto her body. Fire, water, air, light, darkness, earth, ice, thunder, gravity; any spell she could muster with all her strength and power she flung at the Cloud. She would use this power to punish this being, to protect her friends, and put an end to this never ending cycle of war. Then she started to gather all of her strength into one attack hoping to end this fight. Lightning crackled around her arms and the bolts grew until it was about to lose control. She crossed her arms, disappearing and reappearing before the Cloud before unleashing the Riot Blade upon her.

Agonized screams filled Firion's and Cloud's ears. The echoing screams sent shivers down their spines and at that moment they knew that even the Cloud of Darkness couldn't come close to Terra's Esper form. Soon all went and they knew they had to check on Terra. Firion helped Cloud up and they walked until they saw Terra standing a few feet away from the Cloud's fallen body. The said being looked destroyed beyond repair, the rest of her slowly disappearing.

"….A power that can surpass the Void?" She said to herself, or to them they knew not, but one thing's for sure: she couldn't fight anymore. She then fixed her red eyes onto them, hate burning within them.

"Next time we shall consume that power!" Soon all of her dissipated, leaving no trace but the piles of blood. Terra's form glowed brightly before her body returned to normal, her inner beast finally being laid to rest. She turned and quickly ran to the two men not far from her, holding out her hands.

"Let's go," she said," find a place to heal you." They each took one of her outstretched hands and walked hand in hand out of Pandemonium, and to a place where they can rest their weary heads. Cloud and Firion could feel her hands trembling, and Firion took it upon himself to ask her.

"Terra, are you alright?" She pulled their hands and held them to herself, as though she was afraid to let go. She nodded her head.

"I'm just glad it's over." They both nodded, indeed it was over, but for how long?

A/N: Gaaahh! Why won't she die? Cuz' I make her live, lol. Sorry if my writing's a bit 'Eh' but I draw more that I write :D I hope you liked this chapter. Review please!


	4. Connections: His Shame Their Support

Note: 'Bout freakin' I posted! Sorry for the wait to those who read this! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

My friend IchigoOtaku was kind enough to look at this chapter for me (even though she herself has not played Dissidia), which I give her many thanks for. Listed below is a list of songs I listened to while writing this story. Feel free to listen to them while you read. I've mostly listened to Within Temptation (the songs really fit) while writing this but there were a few other songs that helped spur ideas. Please enjoy! :D

Tandoku De-Ritsu Namine (Japanese version of Nightwish's "Nemo").

See Who I am-Within Temptation

Stand my Ground-Within Temptation

Angels-Within Temptation

Memories-Within Temptation

It's the Fear-Within Temptation

Pale-Within Temptation

Aquarius-Within Temptation

Suspiria Snow White-The 69 Eyes

Inside the Fire-Disturbed

The Caged Baby Dragon-Luka Megurine

Human Connect to Human (The German version is best)-Tokio Hotel –read the lyrics in English, it really fits

Vampyre Erotica-Inkubus Sukkubus

Serpentine-Disturbed

Darkness-Disturbed

Facade-Disturbed

Love is War-Miku Hatsune

Jane Doe-Within Temptation

Jillian(I'd give my heart)-Within Temptation

Set fire to the rain—Adel

Crucified—Disturbed

My Child—Disturbed

Innocence—Disturbed

The Infection—Disturbed

In the Middle of the Night—Within Temptation

Shot in the Dark—Within Temptation

Lacrimosa—Kuroshitsuji(ending)

Faster—Within Temptation

In Wonderland—Miko Ooka and Ritsu Namine

Alluring Secret Black Vow—Miko Ooka

Chapter 4: Connections- His Shame, Their Support

~Previous~

"**Let's go," she said," we should find shelter and have your wounds healed." They each took one of her outstretched hands and walked hand in hand out of Pandemonium, to a place where they could rest their weary heads. Cloud and Firion could feel her hands trembling, and Firion took it upon himself to ask her.**

"**Terra, are you alright?" She pulled their hands and held them to herself, as though she was afraid to let go. She nodded her head.**

"**I'm just glad it's over." They both nodded; indeed it was over, but for how long?**

The four warriors left Pandemonium's crumbling crystal world and instead made their way into the lustrous, green forests of Cornelia fields. The skies were painted in the pastel colors of orange, pink, purple, and yellow instead of their never ending blue shades; the sun laying down to rest in the distance and inviting the moon to perform its nightly dance with the stars that never seemed to disappear in the endless blackened night sky. With night approaching they knew that the manikins, whose numbers constantly increased without wavering, would be out for the liquid red life flowing through their veins like stumbling bloodhounds on a sly fox's trail.

Firion, Terra, and Cloud had come to the decision to set up camp within a small and comfortable clearing that appeared deeper in the woods, leaving enough room for all of them to fight off their reflections made of quartz. Cloud and Firion had taken it upon themselves to set up the skin colored tent so they could have shelter from any unexpected weather they may receive during the night while Terra had picked up as many pieces of wood she could carry, making sure to bring enough so they would have a fire for light and warmth during the night.

After she had the fire going Terra walked over and knelt down next to Luneth's body, which had been carefully laid down at the base of the tree right next to the tent. She gingery moved his bangs from his face and caressed his cheek like a mother who was tenderly watching their child sleep. The young knight was wrapped in Firion's blue cloak, hiding his bare, sullied skin and keeping him warm. Firion had generously offered to wrap him in it, seeing as how the young man's tattered cloak wasn't going to be enough to keep him covered and for that Terra was very grateful.

Guilt wormed its way into her soothing heart, coursing the thoughts of neglect through her mind like blood does through veins and making her wish she had been there to protect him. The boy had always been at her side, ready to step into harm's way and use his body as a shield against any and all who would dare to wound even a single hair upon her head. The boy, who had tried so hard to prove to the others that he could be as strong as them and be as much a warrior of Cosmos as they are, was now the frail child they all had treated and thought him to be. Yet she herself was not there to save him from the tainting fate that had befallen the young knight and that was a sin she could never wash away from her heart. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to look into Firion's blazing yet gentle bronze eyes.

"We can put him in the tent now," he said gently," I'll take him." She nodded, quietly getting up and stepping to the side so Firion could gather the slumbering knight into his arms. His right arm went under the younger's knees and the other around his back; He lifted the young man off the ground and let the boy lay against his chest. The soft, slow thumping of the boy's heart and the warm touch of his body was the only thing that was able to tell Firion that he was alive because the stillness of his body was eerie. He turned and walked over to the tent with Terra as she pulled the flap up, allowing Firion to kneel down and tenderly lay Luneth down. After his body had been laid down the two warriors took a moment for everything to sink in, allowing themselves to gaze upon him for brief moment before allowing the flap of the tent to fall back into place and hiding him from their gazes.

"I can take first watch," Firion said over his shoulder to Terra while gathering his weapons.

"Are you sure?" She asked gently while reaching to his arm to inspect his wounds. The Cloud of Darkness had gotten him pretty good, but the wounds weren't that bad. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine. But I'm not sure about Cloud," he cast a look over to the ex-soldier, who was sitting by the fire and cleaning his sword. "I think her last attack messed up his back." The green haired Esper allowed her eyes to gaze upon her fellow warrior. Cloud was stubborn when it came to his injuries and would always put others before him. "I know that I'm asking too much after you used up so much energy fighting C.O.D, but could you heal him?" Firion asked a little shyly, he didn't want to put too much on Terra after using so much magic, but they didn't have any potions left. She nodded.

"Yes, I'll heal him." She let a small smile grace her lips before Firion went and walked into the woods.

Terra walked over to the fire and knelt behind Cloud. Cloud turned his head to the side and cast her a questioning look before he felt her fingers lightly brush the burnt parts of his back. He wasn't quick enough to stop himself from flinching away from the touch but then felt a soothing warmth flood into him. Cloud allowed his glowing, mako filled blue eyes to stare into the fire as he was healed, letting the red and ember colored flames to reflect in the apathetic orbs.

Things between him and Terra had been…strained, or awkward if he could say, for a while now. There were times where it seemed she was trying to stay away from him and other times she was trying her best to be beside him. He had suspected that perhaps she was, not to sound rude or sexist, on her menstrual cycle. But soon he realized that he had been wrong, very wrong. It was because he was with Squall that she had been acting strange toward him. She was jealous. He had felt bad, but he couldn't change how he felt toward either of them. He did care for her, but like Tifa, Terra was like a sister to him. He could make out the small, fading flickers of green light and he could feel any pain he had vanish as though it had never existed. The healing light faded to nothing and he felt her fingers leave his healed back. Then she sat next to Cloud, bringing her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around them. They sat in silence, letting the cackling of the fire and the symphony of crickets being the only things making sounds in the night.

"Than-"

"I'm sorry." His eyes widened slightly and his head turned in her direction. Terra tried to hide her face in her arms but despite that he could still see the tears in her eyes. If anything a crying Terra was something no one wanted to see, something he didn't want to see. Tears brought back too many memories, too many mistakes, and so much pain. "I've been so cold…to you, and to Squall. N-none of you did anything wrong to me yet I let my feelings get the best of me. I-I'm sorry…." Her tears fell in streams now, her voice cracking from the emotional stress that had built up but had no release, and her shoulders slightly trembled. Others may have found this as weak, that showing such emotion was weak and depriving, but to Cloud she was showing strength. Strength is varied on so many terms. Are you strong if you keep your emotions bottled up? Or are you strong for being able to show your emotions? In Cloud's opinion, Terra was strong if she was able to let herself break in front of him, and he would not disrespect that. Cloud raised his arm and put it around her shoulders and slowly brought her against him, and then he rested his head atop of hers. They sat like that for a while until the silence was broken for a small moment.

"I forgive you." Those words, spoken so softly, rang loud like a church bell in Terra's mind. Despite what she had done he still forgave her. She sniffled, feeling a weight being taken from her shoulders. Things were no longer strained, and comrades no longer had to feel like they were alone.

Firion smiled, a content sigh leaving his lips. He stood with his back against a tree that was right next to their camp site with his arms folded against his chest. He was glad things between the Esper and soldier were settled now. It had hurt to watch two friends, who had gotten along so well, suddenly stray from each other and having to see their conflicted emotions in their eyes everyday could make one feel as they do. He closed his eyes and let the cool, gentle breeze brush against his face. Tonight was definitely going to go peacefully.

He was running; to where he knew not but he did know he couldn't stop. How could he? She was gaining on him, the distance between them getting smaller every moment, every threatening moment. Luneth was just running through nothingness and he almost seemed to run in place, never moving forward or moving backward. A thought occurred to him and he began to wonder if this is what the Void looks like. Her laughter brought him from his thoughts as the sound echoed continuously around him. Then yellow tentacles appeared out of nowhere, causing him to leap to the side to avoid them and within that moment he could feel her breath on the back of his neck. He turned to look at her but was thrown onto the ground with the tentacles wrapped around his wrists and legs. He froze, his eyes widening and his body going rigid.

"N-no…" his voice trembled, memories of before flooding into his mind like a raging ocean, "no!" He could feel the pain from her entering his bare, virgin body over and over again, those crimson eyes burning the humiliation into his body.

"No!"

Dulled, jade eyes open instantly; He laid on his back with his arms laying languidly about his sides, his hair was sprawled about the ground and he was covered with a blue fabric of some sort. He sat up abruptly and pain flared up his backside. He flinched and a quiet whimper escaped his pastel colored lips. He slowly raised his head and looked around, observing his surroundings. He was in a tent and was lighted by the morning rays that managed to seep through the brown fabrics of the tent. He tried to remember what little he could before he passed out besides what…she had done. He could remember feeling the aura of someone, someone who was so familiar. He tried to concentrate on that memory and after he had thought long and hard about it, the name of the person who possessed that very aura resting on the tip of his tongue. When the name appeared he felt the bile rise in this throat and the shame rammed into him head on. He brought a hand up to his mouth. Terra, the one who owned that aura was Terra. With his hand over his mouth he looked down at himself. The white substance of his shame had dried and crusted over night, sticking to him like a second skin.

'Oh god,' he thought, 'she knows.' His stomach curled onto itself and he pushed down the urge to vomit as the truth dawned upon him. Terra knew about what had happened to him. Suddenly he grabbed the blue cloth and threw it on top of himself and curled up on his side. He couldn't believe it all. Here he was, broken and whimpering like an abused puppy. He had tried so hard to prove himself to the others that he could be strong like them but he had proved himself wrong. He really was the child they had made him to be and he couldn't even stop his darkness from doing what she wanted. He screwed his eyes shut and buried his face in his hands. He failed all of them and above all, he failed Cosmos. His body trembled with suppressed shame and guilt, tears subconsciously formed and trailed down his face. He could hear the shuffling of movement outside of the tent flaps and he froze. His heart beat was thumping wildly and thundering in his ears, making him wonder how it was that no one could hear it. He could hear the flap being moved aside and could hear someone entering.

Terra had been sitting down and nurturing the fire they had started, using her magic to let small flames dance around on her palms and smiling as the embers played about like kittens. Firion left earlier, he mentioned that he saw a moogle and said he could go build up on supplies and possibly see if the moogle had any available clothes for Luneth. Cloud had mentioned that he had found a hot spring nearby where they can bath and had left a few minutes before to wash the dried blood that had remained after Terra healed his back and he also took that extra pair of clothes he carried with him, seeing that he'd have to have his soldier uniform patched up later.

Soon she heard rustling from inside the tent and she froze, trying hard to listen. She some more rustling before all went quiet again, until she heard a pained whimper. She let the flames disappear from her hands as she quietly got up and went over to the tent. She reached out to the flap but stopped when she quiet sobs. Her friend was awake but not without suffering. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reopening her eyes and drawing back the tent flap. The boy was curled up on his side and hidden under Firion's sky blue cape, unmoving but breathing. Lowering herself down onto her knees Terra reached out to Luneth and gently nudged his shoulder, feeling the soft skin beneath her fingers tense. "Luneth, are you awake?"

His body suddenly turned toward her and she could see his face. There were dark bags beneath his tired eyes, his bronze –blond hair was in disarray, and his skin looked more of a sickened pale hue than that of pink-tinged paleness. Her gut clenched; he looked so broken and helpless, she knew that her, Firion, and Cloud would help bring him back, starting now. She reached for him and it didn't surprise her when he flinched and tried to back away from her touch. Still she persisted. Terra wrapped her arms around his struggling form and kept her grip firm but gently. After what seemed like minutes of struggling Luneth stopped resisting and merely shook in her arms with his face buried in the crook of her neck. She buried her face in his hair and closed her eyes.

"It's alright," she spoke softly, not wanting him to stray from her, "let it all out. I'm here." She felt his body tense then slack, and before she knew it she heard a choked sob. The Esper held him tighter when she felt something wet fall on her shoulders. She allowed the young knight to cry into her shoulder and release his inner shame in his cries.

It took time, but Terra was able to convince Luneth to come out of the tent. She stood outside the tent and held out her hand. His small, pale hand came out and gripped her hand like she was his life-line and carefully stepped out of the tent. She laid her other hand on his shoulder to control his wobbling and she coaxed him into going into getting help from Cloud to help him clean up. She could see fear flash in his eyes when she mentioned Cloud but she was quick to assure him that Cloud would not think any less of him. Despite nodding his head Luneth still couldn't stop the shame from tying his stomach in knots.

Not much sooner they came to the spring that Cloud had mentioned; the spring was surrounded by soft green patches of grass and a great black cypress tree stood not far from it. Near that tree they saw a flash of yellow and they spotted the ex-soldier. Still shirtless Cloud was buckling the belt on the black cargo pants and the black cloth on the left side of his hip he now adorned on his slender physique. Damp blond hair clung to his cheeks and neck as he turned his head sharply in their direction. His expression was still apathetic but Luneth could see the concern reflected in his glowing eyes.

Terra tilted her head as though she was silently apologizing. "We were wondering if you could you help him bathe?" Luneth felt hope flicker when Cloud nodded but then shrunk when Cloud started walking towards him. He couldn't help but flinch inwardly when the blonde's hands were reaching out to him but was surprised at how soft and gentle the hands were when they touched his shoulders. Cloud was fearsome and deadly when it came to battle, throwing his weight into every attack with the heavy buster-blade he carried. He had suspected that because of that his hands would feel calloused and battle-worn but was bewildered that they were instead smooth and warm. He felt Terra's hands leave his shoulders and he couldn't help but cast a glance over his shoulder as he felt her presence leave.

Luneth felt a small amount of pride bubble in his chest when he had managed to not allow a noise of discomfort to pass his pierced lips as he slowly eased his small bruised body into the warm, steaming waters of the spring. The warmth caressed his sullied skin as it loosened the tension from his muscles and he could feel his limbs going slack. Despite feeling comfortable Luneth couldn't help but wince when he felt pain flare up his backside as he sat down. His jade eyes focused on the water, looking at the distorted reflections of the trees and sky. He could hear Cloud shuffling about a little ways away from him and he was glad that Cloud had turned away when he was getting into the water. It was like he could read the young knight's thoughts, knowing when and when not to look and for that Luneth was grateful.

He could hear the sloshing of water as Cloud entered the spring for the second time that day and he could hear the top of a vial popping from being opened. He didn't know what to expect until he felt fingers rest gently on his scalp. Luneth flinched; he could hear his heartbeat drumming restlessly in his ears as blood rushed through him and everything else was cut off until Cloud's voice broke through to him.

"May I?" It took Luneth a moment to think before he realized that Cloud was asking for his permission before touching him. He shoulders slumped slightly and he nodded his head. He soon felt fingers gingerly thread through his hair, applying the shampoo throughout the bronze strands. They remained silent before the young knight turned around and hugged Cloud, burying his face in his chest. Cloud gently wrapped his arms around the young knight and said nothing as the boy cried.

Cloud, while sitting behind him, dried Luneth's hair as the boy was sitting down with a blanket wrapped around his body. They were getting ready to head back to the camp when they saw Terra walking towards them carrying a bundle of clothes.

"Firion managed to find a moogle and was able to buy supplies!" She called out to them; Cloud helped Luneth stand and they both walked up to meet her. She handed the young knight the bundle in her hands. "The moogle had some clothes on him and we were able to get ones that can fit you."

"Thank you," he thanked her, yet his voice was hoarse and came out in a slight whisper. Cloud's and Terra's eyes widened slightly and they tried not to give him pitying looks. If there was one thing the young boy had strong feelings for it was not to be pitied.

Luneth had stepped out from behind the tree he had went to change behind and looked himself over. The outfit was an exact copy of his previously clothing except the colors were gray, black, and blue. There wasn't a helmet to go with the new attire but he was fine with it, a helmet only added more weight. He walked to where he saw Firion leaning back against a large rock while sitting on the soft earth. He sat next to Firion and rested his head against his shoulder. Firion smiled down at him and the two of sat beneath the starry, black sky.

A/N: Sorry if this seemed rushed, I really wanted to get this chapter posted. Luneth hugged a lot :D Kind of awkward that Cloud and Luneth hugged while bathing but it was an emotional moment for the little guy :D Sorry it took so long guys D: I already had most of this typed but then got stumped. I've been trying to make these chapters as long as I could. I might even take some ideas if anyone has any, I'll be sure to give you credit. Please review!


End file.
